For two or more computer systems to communicate, at least one of those systems is generally configured with software enabling the communication. For instance, in a computer network configured for client-server communications, the client system is configured with client software that enables access to and interaction with the server system.
Systems employing client-server communications may be subject to security attacks. One form of security attack involves the use of an unauthorized client system that imitates an authorized client system to achieve the access ordinarily reserved for authorized client systems.